


The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha

by JainaDurron7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Kyp learns what cartoons Leia raised her kids on.
Relationships: Kyp Durron/Jaina Solo
Kudos: 4





	The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha

“Hey, Jaina! What’s in these boxes?” Kyp called down the hall as he lugged a dusty crate to the living room.

“What boxes?”

“These ones! Your mom dropped them by.”

“I didn’t know she had packages for us. Did she label them?” Jaina yelled back.

Kyp turned the box over, looking for a label, then read aloud to her, “‘The kids’ cartoons’?”

“You’re kidding!” Jaina exclaimed happily with a beam on her face as she joined her husband in their living room area. “She brought them?”

“What are they?”

Jaina smirked at him as she stalked her way over and bent to rip the boxes open. “Didn’t you just read me the label, dummy?”

“Why is she giving us cartoon recordings?”

Jaina was leaning over one ox, peering inside. Then, she raised a box set of recordings in triumph, beaming brightly. “Yes! These are the holovids me and my brothers grew up on. I think Mom got them from Rieekan when me and Jacen were born.”

“What cartoons are they?”

Jaina held out a few for him to see and Kyp took them from her. He snorted. “Really?”

Jaina frowned, pausing her work of digging through the old stack. “What?”

Kyp displayed a particular case for her to see and questioned, “ _ The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha _ ?”

Jaina smiled excitedly and she swept in to take the copies back. “Of course! Do you not appreciate my childhood?”

Kyp stuck out a finger to point at the cartoons again. “ _ That  _ was your childhood? Not to say that I’m a huge Alderaanian culture nerd, but weren’t those popular- I don’t know- in the  _ 40’s?  _ Of  _ BBY?” _

Putting on a defensive frown, Jaina hugged the cases to her chest. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Your mom had you guys watching  _ that.” _

“Yes,” Jaina said, her voice very matter-of-fact. “ _ The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha _ was our childhoods. We watched an episode every morning before training with Uncle Luke, and then a few more every night before bed. And all day on weekends. What did  _ you  _ grow up watching?”

“Uh,  _ Jungle Flutes _ and  _ Win or Die _ like every other normal child.”

“Pfft!”

“Excuse me! They were classics.”

“So were these!” Jaina defended, holding up her favorite season of  _ Harry Bith’s Great Big World. _

“There’s a difference,” Kyp insisted. He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head to the side. “ _ Jungle Flutes  _ and  _ Win or Die  _ were classics. Those are ancient.”

“Well, Garik Loran’s holovids were all Imperial propaganda! And  _ that  _ is why the Solo children grew up watching wholesome holovids.” She held up another  _ Purple Bantha  _ case. “Like  _ The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha.” _

“ _ Jungle Flutes _ was still a great show.”

“Until Garik Loran’s character had his first kiss with an Imperial officer’s daughter, then converted to Imperialism.”

“Well, it  _ was _ Imperial propaganda.”

Jaina huffed. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and carried at least five cases of holovids out of the room.

“Jaina!” Kyp called out to her. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go watch  _ The Amazing Adventures of the Purple Bantha  _ without you!”


End file.
